Your Blood is My Treat in This Halloween Day
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sora kalah taruhan dengan Vanitas ketika hari Halloween, karena kalah, Vanitas mengajak Sora ketempat yang paling dia takuti setiap hari Halloween, yaitu kuburan...  read n review guys! treat or trick


**Author Note: **Hua! Aku ga menyangka bakalan terkejar ni fic! Kukira ga akan selesai sebelum Halloween day. Treat or trick guys! Enjoy the story n please reveiew! And I want some treat! XD

**Your Blood is My Treat in This Halloween Day**

Di tengah malam yang telah gelap dan larut, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut brunette berjalan ke suatu tempat sambil membawa sekantung permen yang banyak, pemuda itu terlihat senang sekali…

_**Sora POV…**_

Hari ini adalah hari Halloween! Hari yang selalu aku tunggu-tunggu! Mengapa? Karena aku akan mendapatkan banyak sekali permen dengan gratis! Aku suka sekali permen dan saat ini aku sedang mengumpulkan permen dari satu rumah ke rumah lain. Sebenarnya, mungin terdengar aneh, karena aku ini bukan manusia biasa, aku ini seorang vampire. Aku tau seharusnya saat ini aku mencari darah, bukanlah permen, tetapi aku sangat suka permen dibandingkan dengan darah, makananku sehari-hari.

"Vanitas!" panggilku pada seseorang yang mirip denganku sambil berlari kearahnya.

Wajah orang itu sungguh mirip denganku, bagaikan pantulan cermin. Tingginya denganku juga sama, yang membedakan kami hanyakah warna rambut kami, dia memiliki rambut yang berwarna hitam, sedangkan aku memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat, dia adalah saudara kembarku.

"Kau dapat berapa banyak?" tanyaku dengan penasaran sambil melihat kearah kantung tempat dia menyimpan semua permen yang dia dapat.

"seratus permen~" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Daguku langsung terjatuh setelah mendengar jawabannya. "Seratus permen! Man, aku hanya dapat delapan puluh permen saja…" kataku sambil menghela napas. "mengapa kau selalu menang setiap kali kita taruhan di Halloween day? Padahal aku belum pernah menang sekalipun darimu…"

Dia hanya tersenyum sinis dan melempar kantong permennya kepadaku.

"Thank!" kataku sambil tersenyum dan langsung mengambil beberapa permen untuk kumakan.

Vanitas, kembaranku tidak terlalu suka permen atau sesuatu yang manis, kecuali darah. Tapi bagiku, aku sangat suka permen atau cokelat jika di bandingkan dengan darah. Vanitas selalu terlihat kurus karena belakangan ini dia tidak terlalu banyak meminum darah, itu karena dia membenci darah hewan, dia selalu terlihat pucat, meski kita vampire selalu terlihat pucat, aku selalu dapat membedakan antara pucat biasa dengan pucat sekali. Saat ini dia terlihat sangat pucat dan aku tau dia pasti sedang lapar karena hari ini dia hanya meminum sedikit darah saja…

"Kau lapar, Vanitas?" tanyaku.

"hm, no, not to…" jawabnya. "…jadi, karena aku menang taruhan hari ini, mari kita pergi ke kuburan seperti biasanya kita lakukan di Halloween tahun-tahun sebelumnya" katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ugh, bi… bisakah kita pergi ketempat lain? Kita selalu kesana setiap hari Halloween, kau tidak bosan?" tanyaku dengan wajah cemas karena aku takut sama tempat itu.

"Nah, tidak akan pernah bosan jika aku mulai mendengar teriakanmu ketika melihat hantu bohongan." Katanya dengan senyum sinis dan nada mengejek.

Aku selalu membenci senyum sinisnya, dia seperti sedang mengejekku saat ini. Yah, dia memang _mengejekku_ saat ini karena dia memang _suka_ mengejekku…

"Nuuh! Kali ini, aku pasti tidak akan berteriak seperti tahun lalu!" kataku mencoba mengelak ucapannya.

"Well, mari kita buktikan dengan pergi kesana sekarang~" katanya dengan senyum sinis. "Now, mari kita pergi ke kuburan…" Katanya sambil memegang tanganku dan menyeretku kekuburan…

_**~Vanitas POV ~**_

Kami berdua berhenti di depan pintu masuk keburan. Aku menatap kearah Sora selama beberapa detik, saat ini dia terlihat gemetaran karena dia ketakut. Lalu aku menghembuskan napasku kearah leher Sora dan membuatnya sangat terkejut bukan main, seketika dia berteriak dan melompat menjauh dariku. Dia berlari ke arah pohon yang berada di dalam kuburan …

Sedangkan aku, aku berdiri di luar kuburan sambil tersenyum sinis melihatnya teriak. "Geez, apa sih yang kau takutkan? Kau ini vampire atau bukan?" aku mengejeknya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sora terlihat sangat marah padaku di balik pohon ketika aku mengatakannya. "Vanitas! Berapa kali harus kubilang! Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kau selalu melakukannya setiap tahun dan kau tau bahwa aku ini selalu terkejut bukan main setiap kali kau melakukannya!" teriaknya dengan marah di balik pohon.

"heh…" aku masih tersenyum sinis ketika dia mengatakannya, lalu kulihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di belakang Sora. "Hey Sora, ada sesuatu di belakangmu~" aku memberitaukannya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sora lalu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat apa yang kumaksud dengan '_Di belakangmu_' itu, selama semenit, dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali, kurasa dia mematung setelah melihatnya. Pelan tapi pasti, dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jelas apa yang dia coba katakan. Benda yang bercahaya itu lalu terbang mengelilinginya dan tubuh Sora perlahan gemetaran…

"!" Teriaknya dan dia langsung berlari kearahku.

Ketika dia sudah berada di dekatku, dia lalu memelukku sekuat mungkin karena ketakutan. Syukurlah aku ini vampire, bukanlah manusia. Jika aku ini manusia, kurasa saat ini aku akan pingsan karena tidak dapat bernapas karena Sora memelukku terlalu kuat dan pastinya ini membuat manusia biasa tidak dapat bernapas…

"Vanitas, kutarik ucapanku! Ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain! Tempat ini menakutkan! Please!" katanya memohon setelah menarik ucapannya.

"Nope!" tolakku dengan dingin. "Perjanjian merupakan sebuah perjanjian Sora, kau kalah taruhan dan kau wajib mengikuti peraturannya…" kataku dengan evil smirk. "…now, ayo masuk~" kataku sambil menyeretnya masuk.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Teriak Sora dengan air mata yang terdapat di matanya. "Aku tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaak maaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!' Teriaknya sambil menangis.

Sejak kami memasuki kuburan, Sora tidak pernah sekalipun berhenti berteriak ketika melihat arwah melewati kami atau melihat hantu bohongan. Dia juga berteriak histeris melihat potongan tubuh palsu yang dilumuri dengan banyak darah dan juga ketika dia melihat tengkorak bergerak karena di gerakan oleh arwah.

Aku sungguh heran, apa sih yang membuat ini menakutkan? Daripada seram, aku lebih merasa ini sangatlah menarik dan keren. Sora mulai membuatku merasa kesal karena dia terus menerus memintaku untuk membawanya keluar, dia menangis ketika memohon padaku dan aku mengacuhkannya karena aku senang melihatnya menangis. Dia sangat jarang menangis dan merasa ketakutan di hari-hari biasa, dia selalu ceria, tersenyum, dan terkadang menyebalkan karena terlalu semangat.

"Ah!" sekali lagi Sora berteriak karena ada arwah yang mengganggunya. "!" Teriaknya sekeras-keras mungkin dan berlari mendekatiku lagi yang menjauh karena merasa kesal padanya. "Aku benci tempat ini!" teriak Sora sambil menangis ketika dia memelukku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuhku karena ketakutan.

"Man, kau ini apa sih, Sora? Pengecut?" Kataku mengejeknya dengan senyum sinis.

Sora menangis lebih keras setelah aku mengapatkannya "Kau jahat, Vanitas!" teriaknya padaku. "Aku mau keluar! Aku mau keluar! Aku mau keluar! Aku mau keluar…"

Sora terus mengulangi ucapan itu beberapa kali dan membuatku menjadi kesal. Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku karena lelah mendengar ocehannya. Syukurlah seseorang datang dan membuat Sora berhenti mengoceh ketika dia melihat seseorang datang…

"Sora, Vanitas? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya seserang dengan rambut blond. Dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya itu dan wajah mereka bagaikan pantulan cermin, dia adalah kembarannya.

"Roxas! Ven!" Teriak Sora dengan senang ketika melihat mereka. Dia berlari ke arah mereka dan langsung memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat. "Huaaaaaaaaa! Aku mau keluar! Vanitas sangat kejam padaku! Dia tidak mau membawaku keluar dan dia mengejekku ketika aku menangis!" Sora mengatakannya dengan nada sedih. "Aku sangat ketakutan berada di sini dan dia tidak perduli sedikitpun!"

"Vanitas, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu pada sauradamu. Dia terlihat ketakutan di sini…" Ventus, nama lengkap Ven mengatakannya sambil menghela napas.

"Whatever…" kataku sambil menghela napas.

Lalu kami semua pergi keluar dari kuburan bersama-sama. Selama perjalanan keluar, Sora masih tetap berteriak tanpa henti, sama seperti ketika aku menyeretnya masuk ke sini, dia terus berteriak karena ada arwah yang mengganggunya dan itu membuat Roxas dan Ventus terlihat ketakutan, bukan karena arwah itu mencoba mengganggu mereka, tetapi karena teriakan Sora. Setiap kali Sora berteriak di samping mereka, teriakannya sangatlah kencang dan pasti membuat telinga mereka sakit. Maka dari itu aku selalu menjaga jarak dengan Sora ketika berjalan dengannya…

"Vanitas, mengapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Ventus dengan heran ketika melihatku tertawa karena melihat reaksi mereka mendengar Sora berteriak sungguhlah lucu.

"Nothing~" kataku dengan senyum sinis.

"Akhirnya kita keluar dari tempat yang mengerikan ini!" Sora terlihat sangat lega ketika keluar dari kuburan.

Roxas lalu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mengapa kau takut sama tempat itu Sora?"

"Tempat ini menakutkan! Arwan bergentayangan! Potongan tubuh! Dan darah!" jawab Sora dengan air mata di matanya.

"Darah?" Tanya Roxas dan Ventus bersamaan dengan heran.

"Tapi Sora, bukankah kau selalu minum darah?" Tanya Roxas.

"Huh? Uh well…" Sora tidak dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

"Darah di sini sangat menjijikkan, itu karena darah hewan…" Kataku menyela dengan dingin.

"Tapi, darah hewan tidak menjijikkan, Vanitas!" Sora protes padaku "kita tidak di perbolehkan meminum darah manusia, kecuali membelinya dari palang merah. Jadi, kita tidak boleh mengatakan darah hewan itu menjijikkan! Karena kehidupan kita bergantung pada darah mereka…" katanya memberitau dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku tau…" kataku sambil menghela napas.

Lalu Sora tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aneh, tumben kau tidak melanjutkan perdebatannya?" Tanya dengan heran.

"Itu karena tidak ada gunanya aku berdebat dengan orang lambat sepertimu yang takut sama arwah, padahal kau ini vampire…" Kataku mengejek dengan senyum sinis.

Mukanya lalu berubah menjadi merah ketika aku mengatakannya. "A… aku tidak takut…" Katanya yang tidak mengakui perkataanku.

"Oh!" Roxas lalu menyadari sesuatu yang telah dia lupakan. "Kurasa kita akan kehilang itu jika kita tidak bergegas, Ven…" Katanya sambil menatap kearah kuburan.

"Ah! Kau benar!" kata Ventus yang menyadari apa yang telah dia lupakan juga karena teralih oleh teriakan Sora. "Kita harus bergegas jika tidak mau kehilangan itu!" katanya sambil menatap Roxas dan Roxas hanya mengangguk.

"apa yang kalian maksud?" kata Sora penasaran.

"Makanan kami…" Jawab Roxas da Ventus.

"Hewan itu berlari sangat cepat, kami berdua mengejarnya sampai ke kuburan ini, tetapi kami berhenti mengejarnya karena kami mendengar teriakanmu, Sora. Jadi kami berpikir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padamu." Jawab Roxas.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang…" kata Ventus padaku dan Sora. "…see ya."

"See ya, Sora, Vanitas…" kata Roxas ketika dia dan Ventus berjalan masuk ke dalam kuburan.

"Yeah…"kata Sora sambil mengangguk, sedangkan aku tetap diam.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, aku lalu menatap Sora. "jadi, kemanakan tujuan selanjutnya?" tanyaku padanya.

"huh? Aneh sekali kau membuarkanku menentukannya…" Katanya dengan heran

"Well, semenjak seluruh tempat yang aku tentu selalu diprotes olehmu di setiap hari Halloween, jadi kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku menentukan tempat berikutnya…" Jelasku sambil menghela napas.

"Well, that true…" kata Sora sambil memikirkan hari Halloween tahun lalu. "…Hum, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Cloud Ni-san? Kita tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi sejak natal, kurasa dia pasti rindu sama kita!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kami menuju ke sana bersama. Cloud adalah kakak dari Roxas dan Ventus. Dia adalah seorang vampire yang hebat, sama seperti kakak kami juga dan semua vampire selalu menghormatinya. Kami juga selalu menghormatinya jika di tempat umum, tetapi jika hanya kami bertiga saja, maka kami tidak perlu melakukannya…

"Cloud Ni-san! Treat or trick!" Teriak Sora sekeras mungkin di depan rumah Cloud Ni-san dengan senyum lebar.

Pintunya terbuka dengan perlahan dan di balik pintu itu, aku dapat melihat seseorang dengan rambut blond berdiri di balik pintu. Dia adalah Cloud dan saat ini dia tersenyum pada kita.

"aneh sekali kalian mengunjungiku di hari Halloween, Sora, Vanitas." Katanya dengan senyum hangat.

Sora tertawa pelan ketika dia mengatakannya. "itu karena kami bosan dengan tempat yang biasa kami kunjungi!" katanya dengan ceria.

"Nah, itukan karena kau takut pergi ke sana lagi…" kataku memberitaukan yang sebenarnya pada Cloud.

Cloud hanya tersenyum sinis ketika aku mengatakannya. Aku tau saat ini pasti dia sedang membaca pikiranku. Vampire dewasa mempunyai ability untuk membaca pikiran seseorang, sedang remaja seperti kami tidak mempunyai kemampuan itu hingga kami menjadi dewasa.

'_Dia hanya ingin beberapa permen dan cokelat darimu…_' pikirku sambil menghela napas, maka Cloud akan segera mengetahui tujuan Sora ke sini.

"Well, maaf Sora, tapi aku tidak mempunyai permen atau cokelat saat ini karena Roxas dan Ven tidak pernah memintanya dariku…" kata Cloud meminta maaf. "…tapi aku baru saja memanaskan darah, kalian mau?" katanya menawarkan sebagai ganti permen atau cokelat.

"Aku mau!" Kata Sora dengan ceria.

Maka Sora berlari masuk kedalam tanpa meminta izin pada Cloud dahulu. Cloud lalu menyuruhku untuk masuk dan aku segera masuk setelah dia menyingkir agar aku dapat masuk. Aku dan Cloud bersama-sama menuju dapur. di dalam dapur, aku melihat Sora sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di sekitar meja sambil nyengir menunggu kedatangan kami.

"Duduklah di sana, Vanitas." Kata Cloud sambil menuju ke microwave untuk mengambil darah yang dia hangatkan.

Dia lalu menuangkan darah ke dalam tiga gelas, lalu di berikannya kepadaku segelas dan Sora juga segelas. Lalu dia duduk di salah satu kursi sambil memegang gelasnya yang berisi darah yang hangat.

Sora lalu meminum seluruh darah itu dalam hitungan detik. Sedangkan aku meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit karena aku tidak terlalu suka darah hewan. Darah hewan tidak semanis darah manusia atau vampire, tapi sejak kita tidak di perbolehkan menyerang manusia dan darah vampire hanya bisa di dapatkan oleh sesama vampire itu sendiri, darah hewan merupakan satu-satunya pilihan untuk kami, vampire…

Belakangan aku menjadi kurus karena aku hanya meminum sedikit darah saja sedangkan Sora selalu meminum semua jenis darah tanpa mengeluh.

"mengapa kau hanya meminum setengahnya saja, Vanitas?" Tanya Sora dengan heran ketika melihat aku berhenti meminum darah.

"I am not really hungry…" kataku berbohong.

"Oh, bolehkan aku meminta sisanya?" tanyaku.

"Sure…" aku lalu memberikan gelasku padanya dan dia segera meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Hm… it good!" komentar Sora setelah dia menghabiskannya.

"Well, kita sudah mendapatkan treat kita, mari kita pergi ketempat lain untuk mendapatkan treat yang lainya." Kataku pada Sora.

"Yeah! Makasih banyak atas darahnya, Cloud Ni-san!" kata Sora sambil tersenyum lebar.

"You're welcome…" Cloud mengatakannya dengan senyuman juga. "…berkunjunglah lagi di lain hari, Sora, Vanitas."

"Yeah! We will!" Sora mengatakannya dengan ceria. "Bye!"

"Yeah…" kata Cloud sambil menetapi kami dari depan rumahnya hingga kami menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jadi, di manakah tempat berikutnya?" tanyaku pada Sora yang sedang menjilati bibirnya yang masih terdapat sedikit darah, dia terlihat sangat manis…

"Mari kita pergi mengunjungi Leon Ni-san!" jawabnya setelah selesai menjilati bibirnya.

"Okay…" kataku sambil mengangguk.

Leon, kakak kami tinggal terpisah dengan kami berdua. Kami tinggal bersama orang tua kami karena kami masih terlalu muda untuk tinggal sendiri, sedangkan dia tinggal sendiri di rumah miliknya sendiri karena dia telah dewasa. Rumah Leon berada tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Cloud, hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja untuk menuju kesana.

Ketika kami sampai di depan rumah Leon, Sora langsung memasuki rumah itu tanpa permisi lagi dan dia berlari kearah kamar Leon. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Sora…

Sora lalu membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa mengetok dahulu. "Leon Ni-san! Treat or tri…"

Kulihat Sora mematung setelah membuka pintu itu. Karena penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam sehingga membuat Sora mematung setelah membuka pintu. Aku lalu mengintip di balik Sora, aku melihat Leon hanya mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Wajah Sora langsung merah padam, dia segera menutup pintu itu dengan mendadak dan terlihat canggung…

"Kau harus belajar mengetuk pintu suatu saat…" kataku mengejeknya setelah pintunya tertutup.

"S…shut up!" katanya dengan wajah memerah.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Leon keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai berpakaian. Ketika mata Sora bertemu dengan matanya Leon, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah padam lagi dan aku tersenyum sinis melihatnya. Leon selalu terlihat dingin ketika dia menatap Sora dan itu membuat Sora menjadi lebih canggung dari sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kesunyian dan situasi yang canggung. Leon lalu menghela napas setelah kami semua terdiam hingga beberapa menit, lalu dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu agar situasi tidak terlalu canggung.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian inginkan jika kalian berdua tidak berbicara sedikitpun." Kata Leon memberitaukan kami.

"Kami hanya ingin treat kami…" Jawabku sambil tersenyum sinis. "…Sora kemari karena dia ingin sebuah cokelat darimu." Kataku memberitaukannya.

Setelah mendengarkannya, Leon lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan kami mengikutinya dari belakang. Wajah Sora masih memerah dan dia memegang tanganku sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Here…" Kata Leon sambil memberikan Sora sebuah cokelat.

"Th…thanks…" Sora mengatakannya dengan malu-malu.

Leon lalu menghela napas. "Berhentilah memikirkanya, aku tidak marah padamu…" katanya memberitaukan Sora.

Kurasa dia sedang membaca pikirang Sora…

"Re…really?" Tanya Sora dengan ragu-ragu.

"Yeah…" katanya sambil mengangguk.

"Oh…" Sora terlihat lega mendengarnya.

Aku penasaran, apa yang Sora pikirkan?

"Uh, Vanitas. Mari kita pulang…" Ajak Sora dengan malu-malu.

Sepertinya dia ingin segera pergi karena masih merasa canggung pada Leon. Well, itu wajar karena kami jarang berbicara dengannya karena kami tinggal terpisah.

"Yeah…" kataku sambil mengangguk. "Bye Ni-san…" kataku mengucapkan salam pada Leon.

Leon hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan kami pergi keluar dari rumahnya…

Selama perjalan pulang, Sora mencoba membuka bungkus cokelat dari Leon dan dia hendak memakannya…

"Sora, soal cokelat itu…" aku mau memperingatinya bahwa cokelat itu sangatlah pahit karena Leon tidak suka cokelat yang manis, tetapi sebelum aku selesai mengatakannya, dia sudah terlanjut menggigit cokelat itu.

"Eww! Ini sangat pahit!" katanya sambil membuang cokelat yang tadi dia makan dari mulutnya. "Man, mulutku terasa sangat pahit! Kuharap aku masih mempunya sebuah permen…" katanya sambil terbatuk-batuk setelah membuat cokelat itu, lalu dia menatapku dengan mata yang seperti puppy eyes. "Kau masih mempunyai permen?"

"Aku tidak punya, tetapi aku mempunyai sesuatu yang manis~" kataku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sora dengan penasaran.

"kau akan tau setelah kita tiba di rumah. " kataku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Okay?" kata Sora yang terlihat cukup penasaran.

Ketika tiba di rumah, aku dan Sora segera menuju kamar kami. Sora terus bertanya tentang apakah sesuatu yang manis yang kumaksud itu dan aku tetap diam dengan senyum sinis yang masih melekat erat di wajahku ini. Setelah kami masuk, aku segera menutup pintu kamar kami…

"apakah itu?" Tanya Sora dengan polos dan juga dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran menanti sesuatu yang manis yang kumaksud.

"tutup matamu…" perintahku.

"mengapa?" tanyanya lagi dan membuatku cukup kesal.

"Lakukan saja." Kataku dengan nada kesal.

Dia menutup matanya dan aku mendekati wajahnya. Kutangkap bibirnya yang lembut itu dan dia terkejut ketika aku menciumnya. Tetapi dia terlihat tidak keberatan ketika aku menciumnya dan mukanya terlihat sedikit memerah. Lalu bibir kami berpisah setelah beberapa detik kemudian…

"Manis bukan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sora menangguk dengan pelan dengan wajah memerah dan aku segera menangkap bibirnya lagi. Di tengah ciuman kami, perlahan aku mendorongnya kearah kasur hingga dia terjatuh.

"Ah!" teriak Sora yang terkejut ketika terjatuh ke kasur.

Lalu aku menyentuh lehernya yang dingin dan melepaskan jaketnya sehingga jaket itu tidak akan menganggu ketika aku ingin mengigit lehernya. Aku dapat melihat kulit putihnya yang halus dari balik jaketnya dan aku menjilati lehernya…

Sora terlihat gemetaran karena merinding ketika kujilati lehernya, lalu dia berteriak kaget ketika kugigit lehernya. Darahnya yang manis itu mengalir memasuki mulutku dan aku sungguh menyukai darahnya yang manis ini. Dia mendesah pelan ketika aku menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam bajunya, lalu Sora memegang lenganku yang meraba kulit tubuhnya itu dengan erat.

"Hn… Vanitas…" Sora memanggilku ketika aku masih mengisap darahnya.

Aku hanya terdiam karena mulutku tidak dapat bergerak ketika meminum darahnya.

"Jika kau mau… kau boleh meminum seluruh darahku…" katanya dengan lemah karena darah di dalam tubuhnya hanya tertinggal setengahnya saja.

Aku berhenti mengisap darahnya dan melepaskan gigitanku dengan pelan. "Kau yakin?" kataku sambil menatapnya yang terlihat ingin tertidur.

"Hum…" katanya yang mencoba menangguk pelan. "ini… adalah treatku di hari Halloween ini, selama ini… kau yang selalu memberikanku treat… dan aku, aku… tidak pernah sekalipun memberikanmu sesuatu…" katanya dengan lemah dan tersenyum. "…tapi besok carikan aku…. darah beruang ya…?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Geez…" kataku sambil tertawa pelan. "… kau ini banyak maunya…" kataku sambil mendekati wajahku ke arah lehernya.

Kuisap darah Sora terus menerus hingga dia menjadi kering tanpa darah sedikitpun. Diapun pingsan karena kehabisan darah dan dia tidak akan terbangun lagi hingga aku memberikannya darah pengganti…

"heh, darahmu merupakan treat terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan di hari Halloween Sora…" kataku memberitaunya yang pingsan sambil tersenyum sinis.

Maka aku mencium keningnya dengan pelan dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pandanganku tidak dapat lepas dari wajah Sora yang manis itu hingga keesokan harinya…

Malam Halloween ini sungguh menjadi hari termanis sepanjang tahun yang pernah kulalui.

_**FIN**_

**Author Note: **Hya! Mind to review as your treat for me?

**Me: **I want to suck Sora blood too! (ready to bite him)  
**Vanitas:** It no use, there's no blood left in his body…  
**Me:** Then I will have his body! ( 3 . 3 )  
**Riku and Roxas: **(dead glare)  
**Me:** Wait a second! Why you two were here? I don't see you two in my story! (Reading back my own story)  
**Riku and Roxas: ** Don't you dare too touching Sora's body!  
**Me:** Aww! You two are jealous because I let Vanitas doing it, while you two only watch right? (smirking)  
**Riku and Roxas: **(Summon they keyblade)  
**Me: **Waks! Vanitas! Please protect me! (Hiding behind Vanitas)  
**Vanitas: **No problem… (smirking while darkness aura was surrounding him)  
The three of them was fighting and destroying the story…  
**Me: **Noooooooooooo! You ruined my story!  
**Vanitas, Riku and Roxas: ** (Ignore me)  
**Me: ** Geez, I think I should leave them fighting each other and rewrite my story… (sighed)


End file.
